


flowers and moths

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, dan's a faun, faun au, soft little scribble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just outside the dense and green forest, a fallen log made a perfect waiting place. Bright green moss covered most of the woody surface, little mushrooms poking out of the bark. The few trees spotted on the outside of the forest made for just enough shade from the sun, the occasional bird chirping from further within. In one section of the fallen trunk, the moss had been taken away and in it’s wake left the scratched in tattoo of a heart, with D + P engraved in the middle in a delicate, cursive writing of a faun.(A little faun Dan au for fun)





	flowers and moths

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since I participated in fanfic writing. Here's a little something I had some motivation for.  
Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Come say hi to me on tumblr @downwardsdimple

The day was soft, like the curl of the brown locks on his head, the white spotted brown fur of his legs. It was a tender morning, sky newly turned a baby blue in the cool haze of the new day, a few white clouds floating by. The winter chills had only started to die off, leaving only frost on the grass in the mornings, and new life springing in purple and pink flowers in the grass, new leaves sprouting on trees that had lost them for the winter.

Just outside the dense and green forest, a fallen log made a perfect waiting place. Bright green moss covered most of the woody surface, little mushrooms poking out of the bark. The few trees spotted on the outside of the forest made for just enough shade from the sun, the occasional bird chirping from further within. In one section of the fallen trunk, the moss had been taken away and in it’s wake left the scratched in tattoo of a heart, with D + P engraved in the middle in a delicate, cursive writing of a faun.

Every time he saw it, it made Dan smile ear to ear.

Ever since they ran into each other in the depths of the forest, Dan couldn’t stop thinking about him. He had never seen a human before. He had heard about them, all about their fancy high-tech living styles and how they where _dangerous_. They where always taught to dislike them, fear them even, that’s why when Dan was caught in the forest by the black haired male, he panicked, scrambled away.

But Phil was different.

He was nice, soft, not like the others. He didn’t hurt Dan and let Dan explore his human curiosities, always bringing him things like a scarf and other strange pieces of clothing, showing him his cell phone and wifi, bringing him coffee and chocolate. And Dan was fascinated by his looks. Skin on the legs, _what_ are toes? No tail? Nothing poking out his head but his black hair, and those weird looking skin-things for ears.

But the thing that striked him as most fascinating where his icy blue eyes, a piercing colour that made him melt. All the other fauns that he knew had dark brown eyes like him, a few green or hazel if they where lucky, but never the blue that Phil had. And besides, Phil wore clothes. Sure, they had accessories back home, but the jackets and shirts and shoes that he wore only heightened his curiosity. He had gotten Phil to take off his shirt once so he could take a look to see what he was hiding, but his chest was only like his, except less hairy.

And besides, Phil was as interested in him as he was in Phil. It was like he had never seen a faun before, which was apparently true as most humans didn't know they existed. He had studied Dan’s legs, his ears and antler in very intimate ways that made Dan blush from antler to hoof. It was a new feeling being with Phil and he liked it, a lot.

He always met Phil in this same spot, just outside the forest. From here he could see the city far away in the distance, all the blockiness of it. It was ugly, he admitted, but he didn’t mind staring at it all day long waiting for Phil to arrive. Besides, he had grown used to the loneliness of waiting for Phil. He didn’t mean to wait all day, but he was always so excited and he couldn’t let it slip that he was smooching with a human back at the village, otherwise they’d kick him out, probably. He knew all interaction with humans was banned, but he just couldn't help himself.

Either way, he liked it, being able to sit against a tree and think. He didn’t get to do that back home when they always had to forage, build something new, look after the little ones. It calmed him.

Phil always said he’d turn up sometime in the afternoon. Apparently he had a “job” to go to during the day, whatever that was. He figured it was something similar to the chores they had back in the forest, making their lifestyle easier or better through rummaging through the moss and vines of the forest.

By noon he had picked all the wildflowers in his reach, encased his hair in the pinks and purples, his growing antlers poking out within the flower supply in his hair. He had brushed his fur on his legs and tail, cleaned his hooves from his travels. Counted all the freckles on his arms and imagined counting the freckles on Phil’s back. He also dwelled on the fact that he could once again press his lips to Phil’s soon, be encased in his arms, bury his face in the crook of Phil’s neck, smelling the city on him and the strange smelling cologne he sometimes put on. He liked the way he smelt, it was different and odd and stayed with him for awhile while he travelled back into the damp smelling forest. He liked different. A lot.

The sky was starting to turn a gentle purple when there was a rustle from far away. Dan was lightly his head in his arms, eyes softly closed, eyelashes soft against his freckled cheeks. The scarf from Phil now wound around his neck to warm him in the chillier evening, and moths landing lightly on his shoulders as the light slowly faded away. He could almost see his breath in the air (like a dragon, Phil had exclaimed one night when they where together. He agreed, yes, like a dragon and Phil was left questioning what really was real or not).

His faun ears perked up at the sudden noise in the grass. In the distance was the pale, raven haired male he had been waiting for all day. From the distance he was small, but he could still see the blue eyes behind his blocky black glasses, the smile on his face as Dan jumped up, a few flowers falling from his hair and moths fluttering away with excitement, dimples carving in on his own cheeks at the sight of the man.

“m’ love!” Phil murmured when the two mid half way, reaching out to take Dan’s hands in his and pulling them up to his lips to kiss the knuckles lightly.

Phil’s grip on Dan’s hands broke and Dan placed the palm of his hands on Phil’s cheeks, pulling him in for a chaste peck on the lips in welcome. “Missed you.” Dan murmured back, pulling Phil back in for another kiss, a proper one this time where Dan could taste the mint of toothpaste on Phil’s lips and feel his stubble against his chin.

Phil pulled away briefly, a hand softly on Dan’s wrist and a smile on his face. “How long have you been out here today, Mr. flower hair?” Dan smiled back, picking a pink flower from his hair and putting it in the crook behind Phil’s ear.

“You know I’ll wait _forever_ for you, Phil.” Dan offered softly, not budging to break eye contact with him. 

“Doesn’t answer my question,” Phil continued, affection flooding his features as he pulled the faun back in for another quick kiss, and then grabbing Dan’s hands to start pulling him away from the forest and to his car. “Let’s go, we should get the fire started up before nightfall, as well as the tent up!”

Dan was a little taller than Phil, hooves and all, but he let the other male drag him along the grass and to the glow of the low rumble of his car. The back was filled with camping supplies, a new concept Phil had described only recently to Dan. He had wanted to try it obviously, the strange concept of humans lighting fires and sleeping tents was wildly similar yet different to his own lifestyle. And he liked the idea of sharing a small space with Phil while they slept. It was wildly romantic to him.

He had been in Phil's car before, fitting awkwardly with his faun legs in the passenger seat. Phil always laughed at him when he hopped in, trying to find a comfortable position to sit.

The radio was playing softly, and Dan instantly went to turn it up. The fauns had their own music of course, but the beats and tunes of the human world where different and very, very good. Dan loved it and it was always a go to when it was available with Phil.

Phil put the car in gear, hand-break down as they started off to the small clearing Phil had often camped it. It was a new area to Dan, one that the fauns hadn't ever been to before, so he knew he'd be safe with Phil for the night. He really hoped he would be.

"I call dibs on the s'mores," Dan smiled, brushing Phil's hand lightly on the steering wheel as he drove. _And the tent and fire and everything else we do._ Dan thought, smiling into the distance as they drove. _And you_, he added as an after thought, smile deepening as the headlights flickered on and they drove into the night.


End file.
